Taste Testing
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Example for The Lemon Wedge Challenge: Jane is doing an experiment with lemons and needs help with one little part. Enter Mike. AH…Jane/Mike


**Pen name: dolphinherovamp5  
****Name: Taste Testing  
****Summary: Jane is doing an experiment with lemons and needs help with one little part. Enter Mike. AH…Jane/Mike  
****POV(s): Jane POV  
****Universe: All Human  
****Challenge: Example for The Lemon Wedge Challenge**

* * *

I slice the lemon open carefully, taking my time so I won't screw this up. I really want to get a good look of the inside of a lemon when it's not savagely cut open.

Why am I doing this? I honestly don't know. I guess I'm just curious if the lemon would appear different if it's cut slowly. Earlier, I cut one lemon quite roughly and then another as it normally would be. Now, I'm cutting it as smooth and straight as I can make it.

Biting my lip, I finish cutting all the way through and then smile as I see the clean cut I made through it. I can already feel my self-esteem grow at my success. Now, to compare and contrast.

You can definitely see how much you concentrate on cutting can impact the lemon. The savagely cut lemon is all jagged and can turn off any lemon-lover. The normal one was as it always was. Loved and imperfect. Then the carefully cut lemon. It was angelic and seemed to even have a halo. I know it may sound crazy, but it made me all teary-eyed. It looked absolutely astounding.

Now I wonder if the way they are cut can make the taste of lemonade different.

Five minutes later, I have three separate pitchers of ice cold lemonade ready.

I probably shouldn't be the one to test taste it, but who else can I ask to do it?

I glance at my cell phone and sigh. I guess I'll call Alec and have him come down here to help me out.

Picking up the phone, I punch in number for speed dial to Alec's phone. It doesn't take long for him to answer.

"Jane, I thought you were busy doing that project with the lemons." Alec said, sounding exhausted.

"I am, but I need you to come down here to taste test the lemonade I made with the each lemon. See, I wanted to see if—" Alec cuts me off.

"Okay. I get it, but I'm not coming down there to taste test. Remember last time?" I giggle. I did. I had him taste these peppers I had added extra spiciness to. Of course I didn't tell him and let him just think they would taste normal. His reaction was indescribable and best spectacle ever. "Anyways, I'm not doing it. I'll have my new friend do it."

"What? Trying to scare him off?" I tease.

"Not really. He's a good guy, but I want to avoid any taste testing when it comes to your experiments."

I smile. "I understand. Send him down."

"Got it." With that, we hang up and I grab three glasses and begin pouring lemonade from each pitcher to one glass each.

* * *

As I wait for Alec's new friend to come in, I study each glass and watch out to see if there is anything different from another. Unfortunately, nothing between each looks different from the last. I wish they all looked different.

Hearing the creak of sometimes climbing down the stairs to the basement, I stand up and turn to see a blonde-haired angel.

Of course, he wasn't really an angel. Why would he be? But, if he had a fake halo and wings, I would be fooled quite easily.

He smiles as he steps down the last step and says, "Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You must be Jane."

I smile back and nod. "That's right. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." After a couple of seconds, Mike walks up to the table and stands besides me. "So, I'm taste testing lemonade?"

I turn to him and nod. "That's right. Lemonade."

"When taste testing, what do you want me to look for?" He looked quite curious. Don't blame him. It is kind of strange to have lemonade taste tested.

"I want you to see if there is any taste between each one. See, I had sliced each one differently and I wonder if that will make a difference when made into lemonade." I explain, my voice getting excited. I love doing this type of thing. It made life so much more adventurous.

He nods. "Okay. Let's do this."

For no reason, I blushed at his statement. But I quickly distract myself by making sure one more time to see if the appearance of one glass was different from the others. It wasn't.

I first pick up the glass of lemonade made from the savagely cut lemon. "Try this one first."

As I'm switching the glass from my hands to his, warm skin touches mine and I instantly heat up. God, what the hell was wrong with me? I take a step back as Mike tips the glass bottom up and drinks the lemonade in one gulp. After that, he snaps his lips together and apart for a moment until looking at me. "Tastes great. You really should tell me how much sugar you add and all."

I blush. "Thanks." Forcing the red hotness away, I grab the glass with the lemonade made from the lemon that was cut as it normally is.

He does the same with this glass as the latter. "Tastes about the same to me, but still awfully good." He turns a grin to me.

Somehow, he seems incredibly irresistible as he grins like that. I know I just met him, but I wanted to get closer and maybe…do what I'm doing now, which is pressing my lips against his.

They were soft, warm, and tasted like lemonade and a hint of honey. _Delicious. _I could almost devour him, but I make our lips separate and smile up at Mike so he doesn't take it badly. He doesn't, just grins.

"So, want me to taste that last glass of lemonade?" He asks, his grin turning devilish.

I give him my own devilish smile. "Nah. I think that can wait." I grab him by his shirt and pull him to me.

This is the best taste testing ever. Especially with what I'm tasting.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Odd, I know. Also, all that lemon and lemonade stuff is my best guess from life experience of avoiding them and it being super early in the morning. Okay. This is the example for my new challenge. Details will be up on my profile today! Look out for them!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
